


On Days like This

by DeviousOmens



Category: Broadchurch, Illogical Husbands - Fandom, Masters of Sex
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousOmens/pseuds/DeviousOmens
Summary: Bill's having a rough day and Alec does his very best to help him.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & William Masters, Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	On Days like This

* * *

When Alec came home, all of the lights in the house were off which confused him since he knew Bill had gotten home before him. He flicked the light switch on in the living room then walked through as he slowly loosened his tie. He glanced towards the kitchen then over to the guest bathroom. He noticed the bottle of scotch sitting next to an empty glass on the mantle above the fireplace.

Alec headed to the bedroom but stopped when he saw Bill leaning against the doorway in a white cotton robe, arms folded across his chest.

“I'm not a good man.” Bill said as he looked at him.

“Why do you think that?” Alec asked as he stayed a few feet away from him. He gave Bill just enough space so he didn’t feel crowded and retreat but he wanted Bill to know he was there and listening.

“Because I’m not. I was a horrible husband and a worthless father.” Bill said, his voice cracked as he quickly glanced at Alec before looking away.

Alec knew Bill got like this sometimes. He’d come home from work, have a few drinks and then he’d get into these moods where he'd reflect on his life and none of it was ever good.

“I wouldn’t still be here if you weren’t a good man, a good husband, Bill.”

He scoffed, “Just wait, I’ll ruin this just like everything else.”

Alec's eyes narrowed, “Already giving up on us then?”

“What? No, but it’s inevitable, it’s what I do.” Bill told him.

“Well I won’t let you ruin this.” Alec told him and Bill glanced at him again.

“Excuse me?”

Alec took a step closer to him, “You heard me. I worked too hard and too long to get you and I’ll be damn if I'm just going to let you go.”

He looked at Bill and his tone changed as he got upset, “You are a good man, I see that every day when you come home and whatever has happened at the hospital has affected you, good or bad. I see how you’re always there for Betty, Ellie and her kids or Mark and Beth.”

Bill's eyes started to tear up.

“I see how you are with Daisy and if you want to be a better father to Johnny then be a better father.”

“How can I do that when he won’t even speak to me?” Bill asked desperately.

“You make him by showing up, and maybe you have to apologize for the 100th time but you do it and you let him know that no matter what you’re his father and you always will be. You tell him you'll try harder and you actually try harder.” Alec told him then sighed, “I’m no expert on being a father, or a husband for that matter but I do know this, it takes effort, time and love and I know you can do this.”

Alec got close to him and cupped his face in his hands. Bill's hands went to lightly hold his wrists as his eyes shifted away from Alec's caring gaze. He slowly wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Hey.” He said and waited for Bill to look at him, “I know for a fact you’re a good man, because I see it in everything you do, from the way you take care of your patients to the way you love me.”

Bill bowed his head in Alec's hands as he squeezed his wrists.

“And on days like this when you don’t feel like it, I'm going to remind you. Because I see you who you are Bill and I love you and nothing’s ever going to change that.”

Bill's arms dropped to his sided, his head still down as he began to cry.

Alec pulled him in, wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him as he sobbed.


End file.
